Written in the Stars
by Liana Slane
Summary: Worried for her son, Frigga casts a spell to find Loki's soul mate. Unfortunately for Jane, she is ripped away from her life and wakes up in the body of another person, on a planet that isn't her own. Fate has a plan for bringing Loki and Jane together, but both are too stubborn to see it. A winding journey with plenty of trials and tribulations. (Lokane. Pre-Thor films. AU)


**Chapter One - Rejected**

Closing the door behind her, Frigga made certain she had not been followed. As the lock clicked, she hid the key away and moved toward the pile of books that filled her personal study. The Queen had been researching and strengthening her abilities for years. It was finally time to put them to the test.

When Frigga was around the public she played the demure, supportive role very well, but she was so much more than that. She was a warrior, a skilled student of magic, a powerful queen and most importantly—a mother. Settling down into a plush chair, she pulled one of the books closer to her. The cover was falling apart, and the pages were one wrong bend away from becoming dust. Gently leafing through it, she stopped at the desired spell.

She had been watching Loki grow over the years. Of course she was proud of him—as proud as any mother would be of her son. The problem was that he still did not know of his origin. The guilt ate her alive every day. Watching him become an outcast from Thor and their friends was difficult. It was as though he was experiencing a small taste of the horrors he would face when he found out the truth. Her dark haired son was not without his charms, but he was never able to experience real love, despite any efforts. He was quiet, introspective, interested in magic and everything about him made him special in her eyes. It was time to find his soul mate.

Frigga knew that meddling sometimes came with a price, but she justified it with the thought of helping her son. What if he were to never meet the only person who could love him for who he truly was? A mother's love was not enough. Running her fingers over the text, she closed her eyes. Channeling every piece of energy she had, her focus and skill blended into something powerful. She could feel it coursing through her veins. It was done. If only she knew who it was or how he would meet her. Frigga took comfort, despite her curiosities, knowing that Loki would meet the woman destined to love him. She closed the book and leaned back, resting her head against the top of the chair in exhaustion.

"It is in your hands now, my son."

* * *

Jane sighed as she used a single finger to tap the keys on her laptop, nibbling on a warm cinnamon poptart in the other hand. It was the closest thing she had to a break all day. Glancing at the time, she realized it was already past two in the morning.

She closed her computer and stood up with a groan. Stretching her muscles, she decided it was time for bed. If Jane could get away with working through the night she would, but she had to be up to meet her team in the morning. Erik and Darcy always worried about her when she failed to show up on time. They seemed to have the idea that she worked too hard.

On the way to her room she noticed the answering machine was blinking. Dropping the rest of her pastry in the trash, she pressed the button to hear the missed message and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

"Hey Jane, it's mom! I haven't heard from you in so long, honey. I hope you're doing okay. Are you still coming to Thanksgiving next week? I hope you have a nice man to bring with you this year. Call me back!"

Jane suppressed the urge to throw her drink at the machine. Her mother was relentless when it came to pressuring her into dating. She felt there was nothing wrong with being single at her age. She was focused on her experiments; there was no time for frivolous social endeavors. Her top priority was her research, even though she was in desperate need of a breakthrough.

The solution was within her grasp—she could feel it. Unfortunately, Jane had been working on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge project for years with no results. It was difficult to remain hopeful at times, especially when she was a laughing stock in her field.

After getting ready for bed, she set her alarm for six and slipped under the covers. She closed her eyes, attempting to clear her mind. Soon her thoughts slowed, and sleep washed over her like a gentle wave.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. BANG!_

"Just a few more minutes," Jane grumbled as she tossed and turned. The incessant knocking would not stop, causing her to throw her pillow at the door in frustration. Still half awake and unwilling to open her eyes, she raised her voice at the unwelcome visitor.

"I'm up, Darcy. I just overslept. I'll be out in a minute," she explained with a yawn. She figured her tardiness had caused her intern to show up to check on her wellbeing. It would not have been the first time.

"Who is Darcy? Are you okay, Sigyn? You need to wake up! Today is the day we've been waiting for! The royal family is hosting their party for all the families of noble birth. This is your chance to meet the princes!"

The woman's foreign voice and confusing message caused Jane to bolt upright, her eyes flying open. The room was not the room in which she had fallen asleep. Everything was different. She realized she had to be dreaming, but it felt so real.

"I'm sending Erna and Dalla in to aid you for this evening. I have errands to run with your father in the meantime. I'll be back, darling."

As the woman's voice faded away, the door creaked open and two girls stepped inside. Jane assumed they were some type of servants based on their uniformed dress. She pulled the comforter closer to her body and watched them incredulously.

"We need to start getting you ready, Lady Sigyn. Your mother said we only have six hours until you have to leave," the short blonde one explained in earnest. The redhead nodded in agreement.

Jane was unsure about which to be more appalled—the strange way they kept calling her by another name or the idea of needing a full six hours to get ready for a party.

"Start drawing her bath, Dalla. I will bring in breakfast," the petite one ordered. Erna was clearly in charge. "I'll be back in a minute," she said, smiling softly.

The two girls scattered, leaving to take care of their respective tasks. Once they were gone, Jane got out of bed and took a quick look around. The sunlight peeking through the curtains drew her attention. Pushing back the plush material, a small balcony covered in potted plants was revealed. Stepping out, she gazed over the vast landscape.

She decided she was definitely dreaming, for she had never seen anything so beautiful. Everything was draped in vivid colors, like a fresh painting hanging out to dry. The rolling hills met crisp mountain ranges and the planets shone brightly in the morning sky.

Wait. Planets in the morning sky? Jane was equally surprised and intrigued. It had been a long time since she had experienced a dream so rich in creativity. Not only was she playing the role of a different person, but she was also on another planet. She could not help but grin.

Jane was drawn out of her reverie at the sound of a tray being set on the small table near her bed. Turning, she gave a grateful smile to Erna and moved to collect the generous serving of food. Hopping back under the covers, she set the tray on her lap and took a sip of juice. It was sweet on her tongue, tasting of fruit but not one that she could place in her memory. Biting into a pastry, the flaky crust melted in her mouth. Food had never tasted so amazing, or so real, in a dream.

"Thank you," she said to the girl as she took another drink.

"Of course, my Lady. When you finish, your bath is waiting for you."

* * *

Jane never before had people fuss over her to such a degree. After the bath there was the lotion and the perfume, not to mention how long it took for them to brush and style her hair. She was nearly ready to collapse from all the primping.

Finally they placed her in front of a full length mirror, intending to show off their handiwork. She was shocked to see a lean, blonde reflection staring back at her. Jane reached up to touch the curls on her head, and the mirror image followed suit. It was disconcerting to see a reflection that differed from her memories of herself. Her eyes were bright blue and her features sharp, but lovely.

"Do you approve, Lady Sigyn?" Dalla asked.

"Yes, thank you girls," she replied to be polite, but inwardly she was feeling rather uncomfortable.

It was strange being a different person, but she tried to play it off. It was, after all, just a dream. On the bright side, she did enjoy the new dress. It was layers of pink silk, garnished with ornamented silver. It hugged her body in all the right places. She felt beautiful, even if she was not quite herself.

She realized she was out of time when her new mother burst into the room, cooing over how beautiful her daughter looked. Ushering her out the door, the woman urged her to hurry or they would be late. Deciding it was not worth arguing, Jane let her lead the way to the carriage.

* * *

When they arrived at the royal palace, Jane was completely awed by the splendor. The inside was just as extravagant. They took a seat at a table, where drinks had been placed for them. Half of the room was kept open for socializing and dancing. After they settled in, she started people watching. She noticed a tall, muscular blonde man surrounded by women. Partway through their conversation, he pointed at a man beside him with black hair. The women all started to giggle. The man off to the side slinked back even further into the shadow of a nearby pillar.

"Who's that?" she asked, looking at the dark haired stranger who kept to himself.

"Goodness, child, are you feeling ill?" her mother placed a hand over her forehead. "That's Prince Loki, of course. I'm not sure how you could forget. He is the one all the girls are afraid to approach. They favor his friendlier, more handsome brother, Prince Thor," she explained, pointing to the blond she saw earlier.

"Hm, I don't know, I think he's rather handsome," she said with a shy smile.

"Excellent! That fits rather nicely with our plan. Gather your courage, daughter, because you are going to approach the Prince and request a dance. The other women's weaknesses are our strength. You can catch his eye, perhaps. Go now," she insisted, nudging Jane out of her chair.

Feeling a bit taken aback, Jane tried to catch up with what she had been told. Something about the dark man had her intrigued. She would never normally approach a man for a dance, because she was too reclusive. On the other hand, it was a safe place to start—practicing in a dream first. With new resolve, she moved gracefully toward her target. His bright eyes caught hers, and her breathe stalled in her throat. His gaze was intense. He never looked away, even as she arrived.

"Would you…like to dance?" she asked timidly, fearing the worst. His expression was blank.

As her words sunk in, a look of surprise washed over his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Glancing around with what appeared to be suspicion, the prince straightened his posture before looking back at her. He held his head high, with a sneer gracing his features.

"Certainly, not. Now if you will excuse me," he said with a terse nod of his head as he turned and strode away.

"Good riddance," she mumbled to his retreating form. He was so rude; she was glad she had dodged the proverbial bullet with his refusal. She decided then and there that she did not like that man. Attractive or not. Fortunately, she would not have to see him again since the whole affair was an intricate adventure cooked up by her subconscious mind. Apparently said subconscious was a bit masochistic. Why could she not dream of charming princes? Shrugging in defeat, Jane retreated to her table.

Not long after she took a seat, Prince Thor excused himself from the women surrounding him and approached her. She was surprised to see him heading her way. Smoothing her dress, she moved to her feet in order to greet him with a curtsey. She was not sure if that was proper etiquette, but she figured it was as good a guess as any. He gave her a brief nod, accompanied by a dashing smile.

"Good evening…" he paused, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Sigyn," she replied, remembering to keep her strange cover story going.

"Lady Sigyn. A pleasure to meet you. I see you were speaking to my brother."

"Oh, yes, he is very pleasant," she lied through her teeth.

Thor laughed heartily at her statement, seemingly amused by her commentary.

"It would bring us great pleasure if you would go riding with us tomorrow afternoon. Would you do us that honor?"

"Does he know you invited me?" she asked in suspicion, but was jabbed in the ribs by her mother. "Oof. I mean, of course. I would be delighted. Thank you."

"Wonderful! Until then, Lady Sigyn."

The Prince excused himself and retreated back to his many admirers. Jane thought it was rather odd that the blond royal would invite her to an afternoon event from only one conversation with his brother. Perhaps he was much more of a loner than he had been described. It reminded her of her own mother's matchmaking attempts. She groaned inwardly at that thought. She could not even escape an unwanted date in her dream—or perhaps nightmare was more accurate.

* * *

Finally home after long hours of socializing and putting on airs, Jane collapsed into bed. She never realized a dream could be so exhausting—rather ironic, she thought. She took comfort in the fact that it would all be over as soon as her head hit the pillow. At least she would not have to see that horrid, impolite prince again. She drifted off to sleep as soon as she climbed under the covers.

As it turned out, the problem was not getting rest but waking up. As she opened her eyes, a new morning sun shone into her room. An unfamiliar room—the same room that she had woken up in yesterday.

"No. No, no, NO!" she repeated in panic. She pinched herself. Nothing. Somehow it was not a dream, and she was stuck there.

"Sigyn, darling! It's time to get up or you will be late for your ride with the Princes!"

Jane groaned and pressed a pillow over her head in defeat. She was sure that the day would be a very long day. A very long, uncomfortable day with most unpleasant company.

* * *

___Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Marvel! This is not for profit._

_A/N: Hi everyone :) Thank you for reading my first chapter! This is going to be my second multi-chapter Lokane fic. As a warning though, I plan to finish All He Has Left first. So it may be several weeks before I update this again, since it isn't my top priority. I just had inspiration to finish the first chapter and wanted to go ahead and post it for you all._

_Just for clarification, I made Jane look like Sigyn instead of herself (for now) for a few reasons. One is that I believe that is how the spell would work. Secondly, it will fit into a bigger over-arching plan/plot. Also, Loki was rather rude for a reason, which will be explained. I hope that clears up any questions you all might have._

_Let me know what you guys think of this! I do want to make this into my second long fic, but if no one is interested in the premise I could always scrap the idea. I hope you all enjoy regardless. Thanks!_


End file.
